Can you Understand That?
by Evibee
Summary: Uncontentious till summer. Well after the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil, peaceful days follow.The only thing to disturb this is the fights between the lovebirds Kid Flash and Jinx.Flinx fiction with a lot of character involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer at the end :3**

* * *

"Well now that you proved yourself similar times, I do think it's time for you to get your own team." Robin hold out Jinx's communicator and handed it over. Jinx took it with a slight smile on her lips. Then like it was nothing just pushed it deep down in her pocket.

"Yeah it was time for you to do that..."

Jinx wanted to make some critique over the birdbrain but Starfire was faster, she hugged her so hard that she thought her life will just end.

"Ah, I'm most joyful to hear that we can be in the same organization officially."

"Th...thank you Star but co...could you..eh..let go off me..." already suffocating Jinx tried her best not to hex the alien princess tot the other end of the room.

When she finally loosened the grip around her, Jinx felt a really familiar hug around her waist, the hug followed a fas yellow red blur. Like a little puppy Kid Flash pushed his face into Jinx belly and giggled like there was no tomorrow.

"I said it see!! I told you you can become a hero!" he speak so fast that the sorceress couldn't even follow properly. "And now you'll get your own team!!"

"Yeah, well thank you for everything and all..." while trying to push him away. After all, they were dating but it couldn't really called dating. Kid Flash always played around with other girls, yeah not really playing around, he was cute well other girls catch that too. The titans all looked amused at this common picture, Kid Flash making Jinx embarrassed was quiet a sight.

"I said...let ...me..go" a quick flash of pink crossed the room but everyone was aware of this already and ducked. She huffed and started to massage her temples, then with an apologizing look on her face she straightened up.

"well you all..did see that coming right..." this was an apology, after all this was still Jinx we were stalking about. Kid Flash zipped back to get everyone's glare at him.

"What..?" he asked with a big grin on. Jinx jumped to the couch between Cyborg and Beastboy who played some kind of stupid games again.

"So, what losers will be on my team?" Robin frowned to this question but step closer. Kid Flash was faster and hugged Jinx neck.

"I'll be on it off curse!" said happily while he brushed his lips against the cold neck.

"Oh so happy..." Jinx made hand sings to make the sarcasm come out more.

"Actually...you won't." this made the two of them go silent, Jinx turned to his direction, and narrowed her eyes to birdbrain. But he didn't twitch he didn't even started to laugh at them. He was serious without doubt.

"Wha? You can't do this to me!" Kid Flash zipped to him "Aren't you my very best FRIEND ever?" he emphasis the word 'friend' that even at the edge of Jump city could hear it.

"Yeah well.." he started to scratch his head "Jinx will be the leader of Titans North, and we thought Titans South could make a use of you."

Kid Flash's chin fell till the ground and looked like someone told him he wasn't the fastest boy alive any more.

"Then you thought wrong, i don't want to be separated. Wasn't we good together?" Robin felt his breath on his face already, Kid Flash was really angry in the moment and no one seemed to help him.

"You were but..."

"But what?" Kid Flash leaned even closer to his so called friend and let such a hot vibrate out that Robin's cape almost got on fire.  
Jinx watched this with the two boys next to her, they even offered popcorn to her, just to make this show more enjoyable.

Raven looked up from her book while Star slowly managed to get out of Kid Flash's reach.

"You always make her lose control. Now you get it and she makes you mindless." Jinx lifted a none existing eyebrow at this statement. "Ok, almost everything makes you mindless..."

"Thank you!" Jinx said triumphant. and jumped off the sofa to get her 'boyfriend' from the head of the Titans. "It's ok right, it's not like you couldn't get to me like in 5 seconds, and that's the worst case scenario."

"No you don't get it! It won't be the same!" Kid Flash got angrier by the moment, and sadder. He was like that a hopeless charmer and a sweet pie. But childish like hell when it came to Jinx. "Isn't there any other way?" here it comes the puppy look the sorceress thought and so it came.

"The only way is either you becoming an always concentrated and mission centered hero. Which, we shall say, is impossible. Or.." Kid Flesh snorted at the last comment on himself and take all his hope into Robin's 'or'

"Or what?"

"Or Jinx can learn to control her powers fully...but I.."Robin couldn't finish his last line cause Kid Flash zommed of and lifted Jinx to the air.

"That's it? It's easy right?!" The sorceress looked down to him, always ready to hex him to death.  
"You think i got no proper control over my powers?" Jinx looked angry at Robin who tried not to laugh at the duo. Taking Kid Flash made moves with the witch like she was some kind of trophy, then put her down and made the way to his favorite place in the Tower, namely to Jinx belly.

"It's not like that..." Ravens coarse voice was the one to answer. "It takes to me to meditate all day long just to get a bit control over mine." Jinx tried to push Kid Flash away but still paid attention to the dark girl. "Ou powers are the same, oth comes from our emotions" she clapped the book shut and stand up to leave.

"Our powers aren't the same..." Jinx eyes started to glow in a disturbing shade of pink, and Kid Flash brushing his head into her stomach didn't help at all. The monitors started to give out crackling sound and and give error messages all the way. Raven let her hood fell back and looked deep to the sorceress eyes, Starfire gasped and flew closer to her friends. Jinx closed her eyes for a moment, then longer until she couldn't hear the noise anymore.

"I..am bad luck, of course i have more trouble to take control but until now i just managed perfectly" Kid Flash leave her when she said this. This was something they discussed over and over again. Jinx always demanded him to answer how could she, the bad luck itself become someones 'luck' hero instead. Surprisingly she still answered yes all the time the Titans called her to help.

"Isn't that just the very reason for you to practice control it more?" Cyborg asked and brushed her pink horns with his metal hands.

"Yeah friend we can wait for you, and when you com back we can share a fest from my world." this made everyone worry. They knew Starfire's 'cuisine' very well.

Jinx put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Robin who smiled at her sweet, then a red-yellow blur get next to him and his puppy eyes trick. This was harder then she thought, back when she was still in the Hive she would just let out her anger on one of the stupid boys, like Billy Numerous. She sighed.

"And how did you plan this little 'control' lesson thing?" making the inverted commas with her hands as sign of sarcasm.

"Indeed dude, how?" Beastboy still playing with the game of his, and not taking any notice of the surroundings.

"I already get a teacher for her from the League, Batman and Flash helped me to do tho." Kid Flash frowned a bit by hearing his uncles codename in the same phrase as Batman, they didn't really get along well, more like Flash making him insane. This though made Kid Flash grin more and he didn't ge fact behind what Robin said.

"You mean the 'League' Robin? The most great association of heroes?" Starfire flew behind the shocked Jinx.

"But they know my name, mean they have my record as criminal. And we all know it's quiet long right?" the last part leave her lips with a little smile, well she was still a thief deep down in her heart after all.

"They do, but i got one of them to help you erase that list of yours." Robin looked to the still grinning Kid Flash he most likely was somewhere deep in his day dreams about Jinx because his cheeks got soft pink by the process. Raven did the same while Starfire started to hug Jinx again.  
"Really and who?" Jinx asked and felt a sudden air blast behind her. she turned with Starfire still on.

"That would be me." a tall man appeared before them with an Anubis Amulet shaped gold cloud. He wore a golden mask, gloves, boots and belt. Other his clothes was deep blue. He stepped away from Beastboy who just lost his game because of him.  
Jinx looked at him and gave a wry smile to him.

"My pleasure..would be nice to say but, I rather want to know why are you willing to help me?" Starfire let the sorcress go and flew to Robin instead. why Kid Flash glared to the man talking to 'his' girl.

"Because my purpose is to help." he simply answered the question, Jinx was troubled by the mask which hid his face. If he wasn't wearing it by now she would already know what he really meant, but like this she was in distress. She could always easily tell when someone lied, that's why Kid Flash never managed to talk himself out of trouble.

"And just who might you be?" she placed her hand on her hips again giving out a really annoyed vibe. Robin made his move.

"Let me introduce, Dr. Fate, Jinx." the hero held his hand out for a shake, Jinx once again lifted a none existing eyebrow and take the hand.

"When will we start our..." before she could finish her line they disappeared from the Tower with a golden cloud. The Titans stand there mesmerized, expect Kid Flash of course.

"Where did they go, where's my Jinx?" he yelped while zipping trough the whole tower.

"This r being separated chose." Robin said and jump to the couch next the crying Beastboy.

(somewhere in space)

Jinx landed with a small puff under her boots, and stepped back still holding Dr. Fate's hand. She looked around she could name a lot of well known heroes just by the mare second she get here. And they all meant big trouble for her, it was one thing her being a Titan now her bad reputation will always follow her. She looked back at her teacher and let his hand go.

Dr. Fate, she couldn't get any data for him, even if she was one of the smartest kid in Hive Academy, she couldn't find anything in her memory.  
She could feel everyones stare on her and couldn't say anything, just looked down to the ground. When Robin said lessons she thought Raven would tellher how to meditate properly not this. But she was strong after all, she wouldn't let some old man scare her.

She straightened up again and with a pitiful glare she said the most annoying thing she could think of the moment. She folded her arms before her chest and take all her weight to her right foot.

"Just for the record, I don't especially like men in tights or spandex." she could swear Dr. Fate laughed lightly at that.

* * *

**Okay well here is the promised disclaimer, this fic will be based on both the Teen Titans cartoon series as the Teen Titans Go! Comics. If someone didn't read the comics this may be a bit hard to follow. If anyone want the comic issues just e-mail me or google it. (actually they are on the web) Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, this won't be long since I want this to rather short and something finished.**

**Sorry for my english and don't forget Reviews makes me happy ^3^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again - Disclaimer at the end :3**

* * *

Kid Flash lay on the couch, all alone in the Tower waiting for someone to entertain him. Just when he thought about this the main door opened with a slight noise. Flash popped his head up to the guest who -disappointingly- turned out to be Robin.

"Hi there, Robin!" he waved while falling back to the furniture. He heard the boy's metal boots on the floor, then a Robin shaped shadow made him look up again.

"Kid Flash..." he had a serious expression on and didn't hesitate to give voice to his thoughts. "How long will you pretend? You know Titans South are in need, they need a leader." Kid Flash rolled his eyes and zipped behind his oldest friend.

"Then get someone to do it..." he said with a beam in his eyes, telling he don't intend to hear any more about this.

"Kid Flash!" Robin got his shoulders and made him stop before the speedster could get to his run. "Put this idiotic romance of yours aside and get yourself together." he frowned at the yellow red blur which Kid Flash leave back.

"There's none as qualified as you."

* * *

Jinx looked around in her cabin which was just as width as tall she was. The length was about her size two times. With only one bunk bed, Jinx lifted her eyebrow – at least she would if she had one- and stepped inside, there were a wardrobe and rather big mirror on the wall. She turned around and looked back to her 'wannabe' mentor.

"That's it?" she put her hand to her hip and narrowed her eyes to the hero.

"Expected something else?" Dr Fate let out a little laugh and looked around. "Well tomorrow we'll start your 'training' be there in time."

The hero was about to leave when Jinx jumped out from the room and grabbed his cape.

"Wai..wai..wait" she wanted to say it three times fast but it came out like stuttering, she pointed back to the cabin.

"What?"

"Bunk bed, room mate? Me? There's something, I'm sure of it!" Jinx looked back to the beds and pointed to the outermost point in it. There was nothing, she narrowed her eyes still grabbing the cape.

"Yeah there IS something, well when your room mate comes back, she'll introduce you...maybe" with that he disappeared, Jinx sit down to the lower bed and hugged her legs to her chest. Glared, yes desperately glared at...nothing.

After a while she started to get bored just staring at it, should she hex it, but what if this something is stronger then her. She hated the fact that she couldn't see it, without data again, what the hell is the meaning to study...nothing. She fell back to the bad and folded her arms under her head. Once again she started to stare, but this time it was the upper bed. She crossed her legs, not even bothering getting her boots off. What are the others doing, what is Kid Flash doing, to this though she couldn't help but wryly smile.

Chasing after some trouble or some girl. Well she would be happier with the earlier, after all that couldn't get him from her. After all trouble couldn't flirt with him, staring into his deep blue eyes. She felt her energy trying to escape from her fingertips. Stupid Kid Flash, with his stupid charm and fiery hair, with his puppy act all the time. She closed her eyes, to rest a bit when the cabins door opened and a big box tried to get in.

Jinx turned to her stomach to watch the struggle the fullest, the box had slender legs and some blond hair too. When Jinx had enough from 'enjoying' the view she just snapped two fingers together, so the box bottom ripped and it's content fall to the ground making a big noise.

The sorceress still didn't move an inch, just saw the box remains fly beside her, then landing on the floor. It was a somewhat younger girl, her blond long hair was put in to two braids, she wore a white shirt with a big pink M in the middle. The same pink gave the mini skirt a girly feeling. She swear weird, about teddies and bunnies and their mist. Now Jinx knew she definitely was a lot younger then her. Her appearance made it look around 14 or so, still something missed.

The 'intruder' still didn't spot Jinx laying in the bed, so she got her stuff together to push it down to the lower bed. When she finally find the witch looking up at her, she drop them with a girly squeak.

"Why hi there." jinx sit up and stroke one strain of her hair back to the horns. The girl didn't answer just blinked, she had the same clear blue eyes as Kid Flash.

"Jinx," she hold out her hand for the teenager. "Let me guess, Mandy, no Muddy Marie, no no Miss America, right?" mischievous smirk put the whole look together and made her really evil. At least Jinx thought so, wait she was about become good and a fully fledged Titan too, this wasn't the way to intr...

"Melvin, " she couldn't finish her lecture because the girl took her hand and shake it very strong "nice to meet you!" she gave a little smile to it.

See you should just say the same, but noo you must to be sarcastic.

She, Melvin started to pack up her stuff once again so Jinx had he chance to investigate it, there were a lot of toys and photo's too, the witch simply pick one up. There she could see a little trio, Melvin maybe 8 or 9 years old, and two little boys. The M stayed with her from then, she noted, and she was holding the..air?

"Say..Melvin" the little girl looked up, spotted the picture and started to shiver a bit "whom hand were you holding here?" and pointed to her hand. Melvin sighted and brightened up. "This was taken when I was 9, and I'm holding Bobby's hand."

Jinx not existing eyebrow raised, than looked to the 'nothing' she noticed. "Is that thing Bobby?" and pointed where she could clearly sense something.

Melvin eyes widened and her smile grew "Can you see him or something?" the sorceress shake her head.

"I just 'feel' him?" when she said that a big brown bear looked down to her, it was all patch work and had button eyes. Somehow it was freaky, she looked down to Melvin then back to the powerful toy.

"Bobby hm..?"

* * *

"Come on!" Beastboy even struck his tongue out in concentration. "Come oooon." he fell to his side with the joystick and still fighting with the game. Beside his praying the tower was silent, only some disturbed step were to hear from the lower stories. Robin trampled through the rooms to find his best friend.

Kid Flash was hard enough to find when he was in civil but almost impossible when he was in his hero outfit. But at least he could find him in the lowest stock. He was reading 10 book at the same time, that what Robin saw at least.

"Hey, found you!" Robin sat next to the speedster.

"So?" Kid asked not even looking up from the recent book he take.

"I'm the one who wants to ask you..." Kid Flash tossed the book and looked at Robin pissed.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at his friend. Robin innocently hold up his hands.

"Hey, don't be mad I just want to understand why?" Flash looked at him innocently puppy eyed, now it was Robins turn to frown at him. "Stop that and answer, will you?"

Kid Flash folded his arms before his chest and let out a quiet long sight. They remained silent then Flash gave in.

"Why what?"

"Why are you pretend being stupid? We both know that you are one of the brightest in this building, even in the city." Kid Flash knew this was true but he never managed to show this to Jinx or anyone. It was a lot easier for him to pretend to being dumb and being liked by every one.

Like Robin could read his mind and continued.

"You think Jinx is happy with, an other stupid brat, just like her former team mates?" Kid Flash mind became blur and looked to Robin with guilt in his eyes.

"That's just why I'm doing it, damn it!" he kicked another encyclopaedia out of his reach, Robin watched the book coming in impact with the wall then falling with a sad noise.

"She was with idiots until now and stick with them right, until I, another idiot – in her view- came into the picture and told her to change sides." he panted a bit and remained silent.

"I don't quiet get it..." Robin stated "You are dating like a month now, right? Can't you just show her?"

Kid Flash yelped at this and jumped to his feet, then run a round then settled down again. "How? Like you just said I already made her believe I'm an idiot. Not to mention I used this to touch her all day." A typical boyish smirk come to his face and a little shade of red too.

"Yeah at least I can see your ulterior motives in that." Robin laughed. "But really, I think you should tell her if you 'really' like her."

Kid Flash stopped,totally, well this was quiet a sight. He looked down at Robin who was still laughing and grinning.

"I do...I think." he shook his head "I do and don't want you to separate me from her." he stated seriously.

"But it's true what I said," the leader stood up "you being distracted by her too much." but when he finished the phrase the speedster already was gone. Robin shook his head and gave up, he chose Starfire instead.

When Kid Flash leave Tower he thought he could get this stupid thing out of his head, this whole you should just tell her stuff. He get back to his apartment to change and become Wally West again. He looked at himself in the mirror, and could tell he looked bad. Was this cause he didn't see Jinx in the last days, or was it because what that stupid Robin said to him.

He brushed through his fire red hair and stepped outside, he wanted to walk a bit maybe this way time would go by him faster. He walked down to the Mall in Jump city to see some teenagers as they were all around each other. He couldn't help but to think what would it be like if Jinx let him to do this.

After all, every time he approached her she would push him away no matter how persistent he was, or even lose control and hex her surroundings. He sit down to the nearest pew and looked down to the street. Would she let him kiss her if he showed her his real side, or she would push him away totally. This was too much for him, and one more thing made him worry in this moment. She was out in space taking 'lessons' from a man, he couldn't help but imagine nasty things. Even though he knew a lot about Dr Fate, Jinx was his girlfriend at least he thought so.

She never said tho. He just realized this, he stand up and twitched a bit. Were they even going out?

It's true she once got jealous when he was racing with Mas y Menos, she even made him lose.

Wally couldn't help but to laugh about this, he could just perfectly recall the moment when she shouted at him. _'So you still remember my name? It's surprising with all that other girls you flirted around!' _Then there was that kiss they shared when they made Kid Kold and his sister surrender. His fist still twitched as he thought back, he called her Lucky, was that her real name or was it a nickname he gave her. He even tried to make her remember some intimate memories about them. And all he could say was '_Were you one item or what?' _Just how stupid is that, he let his head fall into his palms, he of course remembered that she said it was in the past.

He get up and speed off so if someone saw it they only could see fume around a lonely bench.

* * *

Jinx wake up with a bitter taste, right on her second day she managed to scare of Bobby so now she couldn't see him, again. But now she couldn't even feel him, either he wasn't in the room or he hid his presence very well. The sorceress still couldn't settle what was wrong about Melvin or what was she to Bobby. But her greatest problem in this moment was Dr Fate, not enough that he didn't teach her a thing he didn't even tell her why or how they will take these lessons.

She didn't do anything just introducing herself over and over again to the heroes around the base. The funniest one was Flash of course, he managed to make her laugh just like the Kid version did, but he couldn't replace the real one. She slowly get up and stretched out, her morning ritual was always the same, some basic figures then starching then some muscle training.

Just when she finished and was about to go shower the cabin's door opened with a slight noise. Dr Fate stand before her, she could hear Melvin moaning a bit to the intruder but not getting up.

"What?" she stand up and made her pj look right again. "IS there anyone, out there who doesn't know my name and face?" her sarcasm was sharper in the morning.

"No, today we'll star our real training" he said with on a monotone voice Jinx let out a sight of relief and started to get her clothes together.

"No you won't need them today" Jinx frowned at him with a 'are you a pervert' look. "Believe me Nicole..." Jinx heart skipped beat, her name was something she hide so well even Raven couldn't get out of her with all her power how was Dr Fate able to tell so easily.

Dr Fate hold out his hand "Let me help you." this scene was so familiar it took her heart.

**Okay well here is the promised disclaimer, this fic will be based on both the Teen Titans cartoon series as the Teen Titans Go! Comics. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

**All things Kid Flash remembers are in the Teen Titans Go! Comic issues ****#34 and #53.**

**As for Jinx name: her model Scarlet Witch/Jinx from the original series has the alter ego: Nicole Diaz. I'll use this character further on so check her on wiki :3**

**For my first reviewer '****KF fan': **if you read this, hope I somewhat explained why I replied you 'me being happy'. Well I hate too, how some people imagine KF being stupid**, **so this is some kind of sarcasm, maybe ^^'

Please Review even if you didn't like it or my grammar is very very bad tell me, it helps me. Thank you :)


End file.
